Faye's Mind Controlling Powers
by Echo2
Summary: Faye obtains mind controlling powers. Oh boy, what on Earth will she do with them? Faye/harem


**So, my muse has been silent regarding my other The Secret Circle story, Dormant Legacy. But I was hit by this plot bunny a while ago and decided to work on it as I hadn't written anything else in a while. Just fair warning, this story features mind control for multiple uses, including sex so if you are not comfortable with that then you should probably leave. Finally, if any of you readers is a legitimate believer of the voodoo belief system, apologies for the liberties I took based on the Secret Circle. Not really trying to offend there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle. If I did, I would have had it produced in HBO and make Faye the protagonist with a harem of sexy witches.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's time. It's finally time. Faye Chamberlain isn't particularly patient so the wait has been driving her crazy since she inherited Lee's old voodoo book but it was finally time to use the spell she had itching to cast. Smirking to herself, she stood up from her chair at the abandoned and focused on memorizing the rest of the summoning ritual. After thinking she got in after about 10 minutes Then she chatted with her fellow circle members to ask what they were doing so she could make sure she wasn't going to be interrupted.

When it was clear that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she picked up the pieces of the voodoo doll that Lee linked to her once and placed them in the small circle she traced in the floor with drops of her own blood. In the between the drops were lit candles. Finally, she looked at her watch and realizes she still had to wait about 3 minutes until noon.

While she waited for the final requirement of the summoning ritual, she remembered the conversation she had with Lee after they hooked up for the first time. He told Faye there was some ancient voodoo spirits called Loa that are deeply connected with magic and most are fairly powerful, although all have different areas of magical expertise. Then Lee went on to tell her that his bloodline had a Loa guardian spirit that they can summon during equinoxes and solstices to ask for a magical power boost that would last for at least 3 months. But since he wasn't a witch and his connection to voodoo wasn't particularly strong, he wanted the witch he now loves to have access to his family's Loa for her personal pleasure. And while she was very much sad when his psycho ex-girlfriend killed him, she definitely intended to take up his offer; which was why she was waiting for the sun to reach its peak during the summer solstice

When just 10 seconds were left for noon, Faye started chanting: "I brought thy ingredients and have been granted permission by Lee Labeque. I summon thee, come Elorthi!"

Suddenly, smoke rose from the candles and it merged until a downward triangle of smoke was facing her, with flaring red eyes staring down at her. Faye swallowed for a moment but didn't look away. And then, the Loa spoke.

"You who possess the current right of summoning," The magical spirit entity boomed. "I am Elorthi and I was bound to House Labeque. Speak your name."

The young witch had already memorized her speech from the voodoo book of shadows with the instruction Lee left her so she answered comfortably. "I am Faye Chamberlain. I seek a temporary power boost from Elorthi as was granted to me by the last heir."

"Understood," The Loa said. "Now which temporary power do you wish to gain for the next three months?"

"I ask that thou grant me the power to control the minds of my fellow witches and human beings," Faye replied with a smirk.

"Very well," The smoke figure said as if it was no big deal. "Remember, your extra powers will stop working after three months."

Suddenly, his red eyes beamed a glow of red that hit Faye in her eyes as she gasped. She felt the sudden rush of power course through her nervous system and knew it had worked. Her wish was granted.

"Goodbye, Faye Chamberlain. May your new powers bring you joy," The Loa said before the smoke dissipated in a flash.

Faye smiled widely as she relished in the fact she can now control minds. And she knows exactly on whom to test it out first.

* * *

Cassie Blake had slept late on Saturday. She had nothing better to do and so decided to rest. But when she decided she had to wake up, she went down to the kitchen in her white pajamas to drink some milk from the fridge. What she didn't expect was to find Faye down there as well.

"Come on Faye, we have been over this, I don't like to you using magic to open my locked door and bother me so early," Cassie said in mild annoyance.

Faye huffed. "It's past noon, you know."

"Yeah, but I just woke up so can you please go to bother Diana, Melissa or something and let me be for now?" The blonde asked.

"Oh I definitely intend to do them later," Faye said with a predatory smirk. "But I wanted to get you first."

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked without interest as she poured milk on her glass.

Very suddenly, Cassie stopped her previous actions and started to remove her top. "What the hell?" She asked in alarm as her breasts were freed.

The blonde looked up to see Faye, who was currently staring hungrily at her nipples. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking control of that hot body of yours," The tall brunette replied as she sent another mental command to Cassie.

Cassie's hands moved against her will again like a marionette but this time she used them to finish stripping. She was completely naked before Faye's gaze and she couldn't control her body.

"What kind of dark magic are you messing around this time?" Cassie demanded to know.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Faye said, licking her lips as she gazed the eye candy in front of her. "But for now, you are going to kiss me."

"Like hell I am!" Cassie shouted, even as she approached Faye.

Then she balked in horror as her face was indeed approaching Faye's. She tried to stop herself but she might as well have been trying to stop the rain with her hands. It wasn't working. And so her eyes widen as she kissed her brunette frenemy, unable to stop herself. Faye kissed her back with a hungry passion and pulled her closer to her covered breasts with an arm across her naked back. If she wasn't being controlled like a puppet she might have even liked it somewhat but she was too confused and scared for that now. Still, all the way through the kiss, Cassie's lips moved as she continued to make out with Faye.

Finally they both pulled back for air. Cassie gasped at her situation. Then, wondering why she didn't think of this sooner, she tried to push Faye back with magic but when she tried, nothing at all happened.

Faye smirked at her confusion. "I used my new mind control powers to block the part of your brain that allows you to use magic," She said and snorted as the blonde's eyes widen. "And here I thought you would be grateful. After all, you wanted to get rid of your magic for so long. Well, I fixed it!" The tall brunette said with a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Because ever since we bound our circle one way or another you always had the power, either with solo magic or by convincing everyone else when making decisions," Faye replied before her smirk return. "But now I have the power and I intend to have some long overdue fun with it. Plus, I always knew you were hot even if I didn't want to admit it," She added with a hungry stare as she looked at her body in all her glory.

"But I am not a lesbian!" Cassie whined.

"Neither am I; I am bisexual," Faye revealed. "And in a few seconds, you will be too."

Before Cassie could reply, she felt a sudden headache. What she didn't know was that the headache was the sudden alteration of her sexual chemistry. Faye smiled as at herself for coming up with the clever loophole. Her new powers may be gone in three months but any permanent changes she makes to the minds of the people around her would outlast her powers. Now Cassie would be bisexual for the rest of her life.

To test the changes in her, Faye quickly undressed until she was as stark naked as the gorgeous witch in front of her. And for the first time in her life, Cassie Blake started to feel sexually attracted to another woman.

"What did you just do to me?" Cassie moaned as she became hornier by the second and her nipples got hard; her gaze unable to leave Faye's hot body.

"Oh, I just tampered with your brain to ensure you would become bisexual for the rest of your life," Faye replied in delight. "That and I also tripled your sex-drive. You will become horny quite easily from here on out."

"Why!?" Cassie cried out as her pussy lips started dripping.

"Because I am going to make you a slut, Cassie Blake; MY slut," Faye promised. "But first, I am sure you want to masturbate very badly so go ahead, relieve yourself."

Cassie regained control of her hands but otherwise she remained fixed on the spot. She hesitated only a second before her lust won and she started fingering herself with one hand and then massaged her hard-rock nipples with her other hand. Cassie moaned in obvious pleasure as she tried to stimulate herself to a fast orgasm. The entire time, her eyes were locked on Faye and her victorious smirk. She wanted to stop and slap that smirk off her face but the sight of her naked body she couldn't break her gaze from only served to increase her already high levels of lust. And so she continued. Cassie's moans were getting louder and louder. But then Faye's voice distracted her.

"Oh and by the way," Faye said, " _You can't climax until I say so."_

Cassie heard the telepathic command in her head and her eyes widen in horror. She increased the speed of her fingers but she couldn't bring herself to orgasm.

"Please Faye, let me cum," Cassie moaned.

"Nope," Faye said with a chuckle.

Cassie groaned and increased her speed even further. Her breath was coming out sharply and her lust was multiplying. She didn't think she could last long in this state.

"Please Faaaye!" Cassie screamed. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Faye asked in an innocent tone.

"Fucking yes!"

"Then I want you to agree to become my slut," Faye said with an ever growing smirk. "You will be allowed to cum after you say that I own you."

"Not a chance!" Cassie groaned as she tried feebly to resist.

"Suit yourself," Faye shrugged. "But you won't be able to reach your much needed climax until you say that."

Cassie moaned loudly as she tried to get herself together for a couple minutes to no avail. Finally, her need overrode every other sense in her glorious body.

"I am YOUR slut!" Cassie screamed. "Dammit Faye, you definitely own me!"

An instant later, the dam was broken and Cassie's pussy erupted like a volcano. She screamed in pleasure and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. And with that, she passed out in utter pleasure, caught in Faye's arms as she fell.

"Don't worry, my dark princess," Faye said with a tender voice and a hungry stare. "You and I are gonna have so much fun together."

* * *

 **So yeah, this story will have a lot of mind control and it will be mostly feature Faye and her harem. If you liked the story, let me know in the review bottom or by PM. The same applies of you have requests/ideas for the story. I may not be able to include them all but I could at least take them into consideration. Well, until next time.**


End file.
